Siempre seremos tú y yo
by LaRaiyuko
Summary: "Sé que tal vez estemos solos, sé que nos han hecho daño, sé que tal vez amarte sea malo, sé que nuestra infancia fue mala, pero lo que más sé es que a pesar de todo eso...Siempre seremos tu y yo"


**notas iniciales:**

este es mi primer fic, por lo que pido compacion de parte de ustedes xD, pido disculpas de antemano por las faltas de ortografía.

Este fic es 100% Rin x Len, este fic los describe como hermanos por lo tanto también tener en cuenta que es Kagaminecest o Twincest como prefieran llamarle (: ,si no te gusta esta pareja te pido amablemente que o leas, después de todo lo más seguro que no sea de tu agrado.

pues eso es todo supongo...ah casi lo olvido

 **VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, FANFICTION ESCRITO POR FAN PARA FANS.**

Dicho esto, empecemos (:

Era una fría y oscura noche de invierno, en una habitación alumbrada sólo por la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas blancas, se encontraban dos rubios, que mas bien parecían bultos envueltos en las sabanas marón de la gran cama de tamaño matrimonial, era una joven pareja de hermanos, gemelos para ser exactos, idénticos en todo sentido, a excepción de su sexo, y personalidad, el chico se encontraba profundamente dormido, respirando tranquilamente mientras abrazaba de forma cariñosa y un tanto posesiva a su hermana la cual se encontraba dándole la espalda, el chico se encontraba apegado a ella de forma que parecía un verdadero imán súper poderoso, mientras que su cabeza se encontraba sobre la de su hermana de forma que su mentón se apoyaba en la cabeza de esta, a excepción del chico, la chica se encontraba despierta mirando desde su cómoda posición la mesita de noche junto a la gran cama, en la cual se encontraban cosas como una pequeña pero eficiente pequeña lámpara amarilla, el celular de su hermano, y lo que miraba fijamente...un reloj digital el cual marcaba con unos números rojos la hoja: 1:23 AM, desvío la mirada y esta vez a la casi completamente oscura y fría habitación, suspiró, su habitación siempre le pareció aterradora, y más aún ya que ver esa oscuridad y ese silencio Le recordaba algo que no quería recordar, algo muy duro no sólo para ella si no para su acompañante también, no pudo seguir pensando, pues sintió un movimiento proveniente de su hermano, el cual se estaba acomodando en la cama, se movió un poco, y luego subió su pierna por sobre las de rin, su rin, en modo de abrazo, y volvió a dormir, ella sonrió por ese acto, suspiró de nuevo con cierto sonrojo en su rostro y con sumó cuidado para no despertar a su acompañante, y para que este no soltara su abrazo (que como conociéndolo sabia que no lo haría aunque se terminara el mundo en ese momento) se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a el, sonrió más, amaba verlo dormir porque podía apreciarlo mejor, ver su rostro tranquilo, su cabello rubio al igual que el de ella, llevó su mano a hacia arriba detrás de la cabeza de su hermano y le desató la coleta, dejando su cabello suelto, el siempre olvidaba desatarselo al dormir de vez en cuando, acarició suavemente su cabello y luego llevó su mano hacia su mejilla la cual acarició suavemente, en ese momento el chico sonrió y abrió un ojo.

—Que haces despierta a esta hora?—dijo de forma divertida a su hermana mientras la seguía abrasando—

—n-no podía dormir— dijo de forma algo vergonzosa- d-desde hace cuanto que estas despierto?- preguntó de forma instantánea, había olvidado algo muy importante, Len podía ser bastante perezoso aveces, pero tenía un sueño bastante liviano, al punto que despertaba asta por el más mínimo ruido o movimiento—

—desde que te giraste- dijo de forma simple, incluso levantando un poco los hombros mientras sonreía sin razón alguna— desataste mi cabello, no?, porque?—

—para que durmieras de forma más cómoda, casi siempre olvidas desatartelo al dormir— dijo de forma rápida y algo nerviosa, como si estuviera excusándose—

—y entonces...porque acariciaste mi cabello y mi mejilla- len no pararía asta que le dijera lo que quería oír-

—pues porque te quiero, idiota—dijo de manera algo molesta, odiaba que len le hiciera decir eso, más aún cuando sentía su corazón salirse de su pecho con lo fuerte que latía —

— me quieres?, o sólo me quieres ver idiota?— dijo de manera de broma, y riéndose de manera burlona, amaba esos momentos, más aún , amaba ver a Rin de esa forma, verla sonrojada y eso le hacia sentir cosas agradables en su pecho y estómago-

—Jmmm!— Rin se dio la vuelta molesta, "Idiota" pensó sonrojada, "porque me haces ese tipo de preguntas" se lamentaba, mientras deseaba matar a Len en ese momento.

Len sólo río y se apego lo más que pudo a su hermana, atrapando su cuerpo con sus brazos y piernas aprisionándola, acomodo su cabeza de modo que su boca quedó cerca del oído y le dijo suavemente— porque te enojas?— Rin dio vuelta su cabeza hacia len para verlo mejor, pero eso sólo ocasionó que sus labios quedaran a centímetros a los de él, ambos quedaron mirándose, sin siquiera pronunciar palabra, entonces Len sonrió, y se acercó a los labios de Rin y Le dio un suave rose, se separó sonrojado, Rin al instante abrazo a len desde su cuello y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios, un beso cálido y suave, pero que conforme pasaban los segundos se iba volviendo mas brusco y apasionado, Len tomó desde la espalda a Rin y la apegó a su cuerpo y puso su mano en su nuca atrayéndola más a él, se separaron bruscamente para tomar aire respirando fuertemente con pequeños hilos de saliva cayendo desde la comisuras de sus labios, volvieron a juntarse pero esta vez separaron sus labios para comenzar a jugar con sus lenguas, lamiéndose mutuamente la saliva que se escurría de éstas, luego se separaron, respirando aún más pesado, tomando fuertes bocanadas de aire mirándose fijamente a los ojos, mientras que un hilo de saliva unía sus labios, Len levantó la mano hacia la mejilla de Rin y la acarició suavemente, sólo duraron unos minutos antes de que algo distrajera a la rubia.

—que es eso?— preguntó ella al escuchas como gotas de agua resonaban en el techo de la oscura y solitaria casa-

—creó que se pondrá a llover...y bastante fuerte al parecer-dijo mirando hacia el techo y oyendo como las gotas caían y resonaban más fuerte con el pasar de los minutos.

Dicho esto, el simplemente volvió a acurrucarse en la cama junto a Rin y la abrasó, esta vez de frente dándole un fuerte beso en los labios y luego otro suave en la frente, Rin se acurrucó en el pecho de Len abrazándolo también. Y cerro sus ojos.

—recuerdas...cuando tu y yo comenzamos a ser más que hermanos?—dijo suavemente Rin desde el cálido pecho de su hermano—

—como olvidarlo...también llovía en ese entonces... Usabas un vestido blanco hermoso, estabas empapada ya que hace un rato estabas en el patio disfrutando del sol, cuando se puso a llover de repente..—dijo suavemente con los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa en su rostro-

—cierto... Al instante fuiste por mi, estabas histérico ya que decías que podía enfermarme y yo no te hacia caso...aunque pensándolo...siempre fuiste histérico— dijo ahora Rin riendo un poco, realmente recordar eso le hacia sentir una hermosa sensación—

—bueno, es mi deber después de todo..."como tu caballero, debo protegerte princesa"— dijo recordando esa frase que usaba mucho cuando pequeño, cuando ambos jugaban su juego favorito, len siempre traía una armadura hecha de varias cajas de cartón que encontraban curioseando por la casa, coloreada con crallones de colores, Len les hacia "mejoras" pegándole cuanta cosa que para él hiciera su armadura más resistente y bonita, mientras que como espada, usaba una de madera la cual le regalo su abuelo una vez que los visitaron, mientras que rin usaba un vestido y una pequeña tiara de plástico de color amarillo. Len siempre quiso ser héroe, sentirse útil, siempre trababa de ayudar, ya sea a sus difuntos padres o a su princesa Rin, siempre la salvaba de los terribles monstruos y Vestías que se atrevieran a tratar de lastimarla, por lo que siempre se consideró el mismo como un hombre fuerte y valiente,siempre pasaban corriendo por el patio o por la casa , nunca se detenían, Hasta que ambos luego de un enorme cruzada y aventura, llegaban sanos y salvos al castillo y a la vez fuerte, el cual era el enorme armario en la habitación de ambos, pasaban hay todo el día, ya sea dibujando, o como ellos llamaban "retratando" la gran batalla que tubo que enfrentar el valiente caballero para poder Salvar a su princesa, o contando historias, o aveces traían golosinas y las comían a dentro, e incluso cuando hacían promesas o de contaban secretos ese era un lugar ideal para ellos...no sabían porque, pero les encantaba estar hay, más aún si estaban en compañía del otro.

—Descansa Rinny...—dijo suavemente acariciando sus cabellos luego miro el reloj: 2:34 AM, suspiro, "mañana sera un largo dia" luego cerro sus ojos, se acurrucó junto Rin abrazándola y se durmió escuchando como las primeras gotas de la primera lluvia de invierno caían y con un agradable sabor a naranjas en la boca.

Un fuerte ruido proveniente del insistente despertador digital despertó a Rin, quería parar ese molesto sonido pero la pereza la venció y simplemente se tapó la cabeza con las sabanas, al instante se detuvo el ruido, ya que su hermano lo había apagado, aliviada Rin se destapó la cabeza para ver como la luz del amanecer comenzaba a filtrarse desde las cortinas de la ventana que se encontraba en la pared justo al otro lado de la cama.

Se quedó unos minutos así...mientras len ya había salido de la habitación para ducharse y vestirse más cómodamente, cerro los ojos y se durmió.

—ya despierta!— dijo riendo Len mientras se arrojaba sobre Rin con cuidado para no hacerle daño, con su uniforme escolar ya puesto —llegaremos tarde...-volvió a decir esta vez dándole pequeños besitos en el cuello—.

—e-espe..espera me haces cosquillas!— dijo riendo Rin- Ya basta!—grito retorciéndose sólo para después liberarse de la presión del cuerpo de su hermano, levantarse rápidamente, tomar su uniforme escolar y correr al baño a ducharse y vestirse.

—llegaremos tarde!—dijo Len deteniéndose un poco tratando de que su hermana le alcanzase, ya que esta no tenía resistencia al correr.

—Espera..me- dijo Rin ya llegando junto a él apoyándose en sus propias rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento—

—Respira por la nariz para evitar el dolor en la costilla, no te preocupes de seguro el profesor se atraso, oí que siempre se atrasa el día lunes—dijo algo preocupado por la salud de su hermana, después de todo según él, fue su culpa de que ésta se agitara corriendo, ya que pensaba que tal vez no debió hacer correr a su hermana más de 10 cuadras seguidas, más aún después de haber ambos literalmente tragado o mejor dicho engullido el desayuno por el apuro y el miedo de llegar tarde, más aún el primer día de clases en este nuevo instituto—.

Luego de que Rin recuperara el aliento se miraron con un nerviosismo enorme... ¿Y si pasaba lo mismo que en otro instituto?, probablemente tendrían que enfrentarlo juntos al igual que siempre desde la cruel y hórrida muerte de sus progenitores, tal vez mis queridos lectores no tengan ni la menor idea lo que paso.. Pero creo que son cosas que deberían saber un poco más adelante. Como sea, los gemelos se enfrentaban a un nuevo escenario en sus vidas, y que no se repitiera un episodio como el anterior ocurrido en ese entonces en su antiguo instituto, sólo dependía de ellos, o al menos eso pensaban y eso le dejaron en claro injustamente la autoridad del anterior mencionado establecimiento.

Ambos después de acumular valor , y luego de volver a darse cuenta de que iban tarde, caminaron de forma apresurada hacia el interior hacia la recepción del establecimiento, luego de recibir indicaciones de parte de una señora algo anciana, indicaciones que fueron en vano ya que corrieron torpemente hacia todos lados asta encontrar lo que buscaban, la oficina de la inspectora. al entrar caminaron juntos hacia el escritorio de ésta donde se encontraba lo que se suponía era la directora de aquel establecimiento, la cual era una mujer de aproximadamente 32 años de pero largo de color negro, ojos castaños y algo alta, usaba un vestido bastante sofisticado, ambos se sentaron, y ésta al verlos sólo se movió para agacharse de lado para abrir un pequeño cajón y sacar de una carpeta dos expedientes recién enviados hace un día atrás.

—Bien...que tenemos aquí— dijo de forma desinteresada abriendo ambos expedientes y revisandolos- Rin y Len Kagamine, verdad?— preguntó para cerciorarse de que estuviera todo en orden-.

—Si— respondieron al unisono ambos gemelos-.

-bien sus calificaciones están bien, bastante altas la verdad, me impresiona, ya que aquí dice que ustedes fueron expulsados-dicho esto la mujer se quitó las gafas y los miro frente a frente— que sucedió?—

—hay dice lo sucedido... Creo que no hay necesidad de explicarlo— dijo de forma algo molesta el kagamine pero sin perder su tono de respeto al hablar con un mayor—

—bueno... Aquí dice que usted señor kagamine golpeó a sus compañeros... Lo que quiero saber es el porqué, después de todo espero que no ocurra lo mismo aquí—respondió la directora como si fuera lo más obvio—

—estaban molestándolos, en especial a mi hermana... Siempre nos molestaban por la muerte de nuestros padres, ese día le jugaron una broma a mi hermana y ella resultó lastimada, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados—volvió de decir de la misma forma-

—aquí dice lo contrario- al decir eso los ojos del kagamine mostraron una expresión de molestia, en el documento había quedado instancia de que el incidente fue causado principalmente por ambos, según los compañeros de clase, que ambos siempre fueron así, ya que se encontraban celosos de que ellos tuvieran ambos padres vivos, y como nunca se pudo presentar pruebas de lo contrario por parte de los kagamine, el director de aquel entonces decidió que seria mejor expulsarlos por aquel supuesto comportamiento—

—las cosas no fueron así— intervino esta ves la joven kagamine de forma suave e incluso como si pareciera intimidada por aquella persona—

—claro...bueno como verán aquí no se acepta a cualquier persona, y más aún que tenga registro de violencia escolar, pero como presiento, ustedes me parecen chicos bien portados, estaré poniendo mis manos al fuego después de leer que aquí dice lo contrario, por como sus calificaciones son altas les daré una oportunidad—dijo echándose para atrás apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, cerrando por unos segundos su ojos y cruzándose de brazos, después de todo, no le vendría nada mal recibir a dos jóvenes con calificaciones casi perfectas —

—E-enserio?— dijo la joven kagamine con alegría en sus ojos mientras que su hermano sonreía de manera suave—

—si, pero tengan en cuenta esto- tras decir esto se acercó más al escritorio mirando de forma firme a los dos— si el mismo episodio se vuelve a repetir aquí, ustedes se me largan-dijo amenazándolos a ambos, incluso pareció para ambos kagamines que el cuarto se volvió oscuro y tenebroso cuando pronunció eso, y su mirada de psicópata no ayudó en la tranquilidad de ambos, después de todo era una mujer que le gustaba que el prestigio de su instituto se mantuviera intacto.

—pero bueno, será mejor que los lleve a su sala— dijo cambiando su expresión de forma inmediata, cambiando su cara psicópata por una de alegría

—S-si- respondieron ambos kagamines extrañados por el repentino cambio de expresión de la adulta—

Dicho esto la adulta salió de aquella sala acompañada por ambos rubios que la seguían a paso apresurado, era un trayecto largo para llegar a su nuevo salón de clases, por lo cual ambos rubios aprovecharon eso para mirar todo lo que había en el lugar, desde panfletos pegados en las paredes, anuncios de grupos escolares, un cartel de la radio escolar, del periódico escolar, un estante grande con un ventanal de vidrio que en su interior guardaba trofeos, medallas, y ese tipo de cosas, en realidad todo lucía como un típico, ordinario, común instituto.

Luego de subir escaleras caminar por pasillos, esquivar un grupo pequeño de 6 chicas que corrían frenéticas con prisa con unos papeles en las manos, claro que al momento de llegar junto a la adulta todas se ganaron un castigo por parte de ésta por correr en los pasillos, luego ese trayecto finalmente llegaron al salón. A ambos se les cerro el pecho del nerviosismo y sus corazones latían de manera frenética, amenazando con salirse de sus pechos.

—Esperen aquí—dijo la adulta la cual abrió la puerta del salón y entró, dentro de éste se encontraba un desastre total, el profesor asignado para esa hora todos los lunes llegaba tarde, ya que como su esposa sufría de una enfermedad a la sangre el iba siempre los lunes a hacer transiciones de este líquido vital.

Creo deberían imaginarse el desastre que había: Chicos rayando la pizarra con los plumones de repuesto,unos jugando "gato" en esta, otros escribiendo partes de canciones, otros dibujando, otros jugando al "ahorcado", y esto solo era en la pizarra, en el resto del salón habían dos chicos jugando " pin-pon" con una bola de papel y como raquetas usaban sus cuadernos, una chica de pelo verde tiraba aviones como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras que otro chica de pelo rosa se los devolvía, dos chicos, uno de pelo morado y otro de pelo rojo, y otros chicos jugaban a las luchas (entre ellos también chicas), otros simplemente escuchaban música, mientras que una chica de pelo rubio largo, con una cola de lado, trataba de agarrar el WiFi del instituto sacando la cabeza y su celular por la ventana, y bueno dos chicos, una chica de pelo aguamarina y otro de pelo azul conversaban animadamente desde sus puestos, mientras que una chica de pelo rojo con dos coletas que parecían taladros más bien, corría con un pan en la mano mientras era perseguida por un chico de pelo blanco.

Todos al momento de ver a la extricta mujer comenzaron a correr hacia sus puestos los chicos que estaban en la pizarra, borraron todo con una rapidez sobre humana, para después hecharse a correr a hacia sus asientos, al igual que la chica del pan que al ver a la mujer se trago, no, más bien, se engulló el pan y regreso atorandose a su asiento, lo mismo hizo el pelí blanco que la perseguia, el peli azul y la pelo turquesa se giraron y se hicieron rectos en su asiento, la peli verde tiro ahora sus aviones en dirección hacia el basurero, y como muchos no cayeron dentro de este, temiendo por su vida tuvo que pararse a recogerlos y volver a tirarlos al basurero, la chica del wifi se golpeo la cabeza con la ventana de la imprecion de ver a la mujer, se volvio hacia su haciento sobandose la cabeza en silencio. La mujer sólo observaba cayada, mientras que todos los alumnos se quedaban quietos, no se movía un músculo, los kagamine observaron todo desde el ventanal de la puerta con una gota en su cabeza y con cara de "poker face"

"En que curso vine a parar?" ambos se preguntaban en sus mentes, bueno no estaría tan mal, siempre y cuando no sucediera lo mismo que sucedió antes en el anterior establecimiento

"Cuenta asta 10, cuenta asta 100, cuenta asta mil 1000" se repetía la mujer , con el rostro contraído, con una vena palpitando en su frente, y con una mirada que podría acobardar asta al más valiente del mundo, rezando para no perder la compostura y terminar siendo demandaba por darles una paliza a sus alumnos

—Ejem...—aclaró su garganta, un poco más calmada, claro, no lo suficiente para no desear cometer una masacre en el salón, pero se encontraba un poco más calmada—Hoy tenemos dos nuevos compañeros que se integran a este salón, esperó que les den la bienvenida y los reciban bien— dicho esto abrió la puerta para que ambos gemelos pasaran, pero estos se encontraban congelados en la puerta, afortunadamente para ellos desde su posición no eran visibles para los demás alumnos del salón, "Vengan acá ahora" les ordenó la mujer con la mirada cosa que funcionó ya que ambos a penas recibieron esa mirada de parte de la mayor entraron inmediatamente.

Todas las miradas se posaron en ambos, sobretodo las chicas que miraban de forma muy interesada al rubio, cosa que no paso desapercibida por ambos, sobretodo por Rin que deseaba sacarle los ojos en ese momento a todas, no es que fuera una celosa psicópata (como lo era Len) pero que miraran a Len de esa forma no me gustaba, ya que era como si lo vieran sólo como un objeto. Mientras que Len se encontraba incomodado, no sólo las chicas que no dejaban de verlo, sino por los chicos los cuales miraban a Rin de una forma que a él no le gustaba, "dejen de mirarla la de esa forma, malditos pervertidos" maldecía para sus adentros, mientras que su parte "Yandere" como la llamaba su hermana, comenzaba a aparecer.

—Bueno, Les presento a Kagamine Len, y Kagamine Rin— habló la directora rompiendo el silencio— Y para quien se lo pregunte, son Gemelos— término diciendo, realmente era más que obvio lo dicho, pero como sabía que a sus ojos habían muchos idiotas prefirió decirlo aunque sonara estúpidamente obvio—

—Son iguales...— dijo el peli azul con cara de no creer lo que veía, como si se encontrara con una nueva especie frente a sus ojos—

La risa de todo el salón seguido del sonoro"face palm" de la directora resonó, si me atrevo a decirlo, en todo el instituto.

—Si, Señor Kaito, son iguales, por algo son Gemelos...—dijo de forma molesta, realmente no le gustaba tratar con idiotas, más aun con él-

—D-digo!..no me refería a eso! —dijo de forma avergonzado por el comentario estupido que hizo— me refería, a que yo nunca había visto Gemelos de distinto sexo, digo, siempre vi gemelos del mismo sexo, y pues es impresionante que ambos tengan tanta similitud y a las vez tantas diferencias— dijo esta vez tratando de explicar la razón de su comentario—

—si, es extraño, la verdad yo también me sorprendí, los gemelos de distinto sexo son un caso muy poco común— añadió la directora—

"Que demonios?" pensó Len, ahora se sentía como si viniera de la luna y todo el mundo lo observará con suma atención.

—pero bueno, quieren hablar algo de ustedes, de donde vienen, que cosas les gusta, para que sus nuevos compañeros los conozcan mejor? — dijo la inspectora—

—Esta bien —dijo el rubio, de una forma u otra tenía que hacerlo, no queria saber como reaccionaria la adulta si se oponía,ademas quería comenzar bien— Bueno, como saben mi nombre es Len Kagamine, pero pueden llamarme sólo Len, me gusta la música, mucho la verdad—dijo riendo un poco al final— me gusta componer y cantar de ves en cuando, me gustan los deportes de cualquier clase, también me gusta leer, jugar videojuegos con mi hermana, entre otras cosas— dijo levantando la vista para pensar— bien creó que eso es todo— dijo de forma animada, dejando su nerviosismo de lado—.

—b-bueno yo soy Rin Kagamine, pero pueden llamarme Rin, soy la menor de los dos, y al igual que a mi hermano me gusta mucho la música, cantar componer, tocar, amo jugar vídeo juegos, me gustan las naranjas en todo, en pasteles, en helados, en comida, como merienda, podría decirse que soy adicta a ellas— dijo riéndose un poco al decir lo ultimo— emm..si? —dijo al ver que la chica de pelo agua marina levantó la mano—.

—Hola, soy Miku, y pues me gustaría saber, ¿por que llevas ese laso en el pelo, pareces conejo— dijo de broma la amante de los puerros—

—a ella le gusta así—respondió de forma rápida Len, incluso sonando un poco a la defensiva, mientras acariciaba el laso y la cabeza de Rin—EH?, no lo dije de esa manera— dijo Miku rápidamente, temiendo que sus nuevos posibles amigos se enojarán con ella por entender mal su comentario—me refería que se veía adorable...—

—Bueno ya!, ya es hora que ustedes dos vayan a sus lugares, atrás hay en la esquina hay dos puestos desocupados vayan a sentarse, yo iré a llame a su profesor por teléfono— dicho esto salió del salón sin siquiera despedirse, y ambos gemelos se dirigieron a sus asientos los cuales se encontraban juntos ya que las tres filas eran de dos mesas, antes eran seis filas pero con las quejas de los alumnos ya que los pasillos entre las filas eran demasiado angostos decidieron juntar las filas de dos y hacer tres filas únicas (cosa que agradecieron, ya que podían pasarse las respuestas de mejor manera)

Ambos kagamines se sentaron atrás, agradeciendo el poder sentarse juntos.

El día fue bastante agradable, el profesor llego media hora después siendo casi arrastrado por la directora al salón, fue algo bastante gracioso de ver, luego de que el profesor se presentara con los kagamines la clase comenzó.

Ambos kagamines descubrieron que tenían el mismo gusto por la música con Miku, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Teto, Neru y Dell, también en un arranque de confianza Rin contó sobre el fallecimiento de sus padres, recibiendo mucho apoyo y comprensión de parte de todos luego todos contaron sus experiencias, Kaito contó que sus padres estaban divorciados y no se llevaba bien con su padre, Miku Contó que no se llevaba bien con su madre por los episodios de abandono de parte de ésta contra la peli turquesa y que vivía con su padre, Dell contó que por culpa de enfocarse mucho en problemas que ni siquiera el tenía que ver, término siendo llevado al tabaco para poder controlar la presión que siente, fue algunas horas después cuando ya todos se habían hecho amigos, ambos se se sentían felices, quizá, sólo quizas no se volvería a repetir lo que pasó en antes.

Fue un día productivo para ambos, hicieron amigos los cuales comparten episodios difíciles en sus vidas y también gustos,

Ambos se arrojaron sobre el sofá exhaustos por todo lo ocurrido en un sólo día.

—Hoy fue un gran día! —soltó de repente Rin animada —

—sin duda alguna— asistió Len apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rin-

—veamos televisión!— dijo esta vez la rubia tomado el control que se encontraba en la mesita frente al sillón en donde estaban sentados.

En fin luego de ver televisión toda la tarde, cenaron hablando sobre todo lo que paso este día y que cosas podrían hacer mañana, luego lavaron los trastes, se fueron a la cama, cepillaron mutuamente sus cabellos y tuvieron una pequeña sección de besos antes de dormir plácidamente acurrucados, durmiendo con un agradable pensamiento, de que ahora en adelante todo ira mejor.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

 **notas finales:**

bueno, este fue mi primer fic, y mi primer "aporte" (si se puede decir asi) al fandom del RinxLen, solo espero que les haya gustado xD, bueno al menos en mi opinión personal para mi quedo mas o menos decente.

me costo mucho subirlo por la simple razón de que no se usar fanfiction xD

Pido perdón de antemano por todas las faltas de ortografía cometidas en este fic, tengo un bajo manejo de estas y sin mencionar que este fic lo escribí desde el block de notas de mi celular por lo cual su corrector me remplazaba palabras por otras que no tenían nada que ver xDD

se que se estarán preguntando seguramente que fue lo que le paso a los padres de Rin y Len, o como los molestaban, o como fue que rin resulto lastimada en la ultima broma de parte de los antiguos compañeros de instituto, bueno, déjenme responderles que todo eso y mucho mas estará en el siguiente cap :D

por otro lado sinceramente la apariencia de la inspectora (cuyo nombre no eh decidido aun, después de todo, por ahora no sera un personaje importante) en el momento que escribía el fic, en principio estaba entre meiko, luka y lily como inspectora, pero luego pensé que podría tal vez darles a las tres un papel mas importante y del cual sacarle provecho escribiendo, así que simplemente me invente de la nada la apariencia de la inspectora xD

por otro lado, aun no decido si poner a kiyoteru como el profesor que se atrasa siempre los lunes por lo de su mujer...pero bueno es solo el primer capitulo ya tendre tiempo para desidirlo xD

Tambien eh de decir que en primer lugar pensaba que rin y len no fueran incestuosos desde el principio, mas bien quería que su amor se fuera dando desde el desarrollo de la historia, pero luego pensé que seria agradable de escribir (y de leer también) como rin y len harían para esconder y aceptar su prohibido amor, poniendo otro punto de desarrollo para el fic ;D

también quisiera pedirles la opinión y consejo a aquellos o aquellas escritoras de aquí, que tuvieran mas experiencia, que me dieran concejos y me ayudaran dando su opinión, solo espero que no sea de mala manera xD, después de todo esta es la primera vez que escribo, soy una persona que acepta la critica siempre y cuando esta sea constructiva y que venga con respeto hacia mi persona

si tienen alguna idea la aceptare con gusto :)

esto es todo por ahora espero no olvidar nada xD

 **La Raiyuko se despide; sayonara!**


End file.
